Le caprice du Patron
by yuki332
Summary: Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Patron faisait la tête à son hôte, Mathieu Sommet. La raison ? Il ne l'avait fait apparaître que 8 fois dans le dernier épisode et quand il parlait, il ne réagissait même pas. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'était plus le personnage préféré des fans. J'ai la flemme d'écrire la suite donc je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ;)


Heyy Tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS en hommage du dernier SLG ! (qui est donc l'épisode 88)

Parce que oui, tarée que je suis, je suis aller compter le nombre d'intervention de chaque personnage ! Et celui qui en a le plus pendant cet épisode c'est *roulement de tambour* le Clown ! suivi du Panda, du Geek, du Hippie et en dernière position, du Patron x)

Voila d'où me vient l'idée de cet fic' et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;) On se revoit en bas !

PS: Il y a un moment, je parle de sondage: ne vous faîtes pas d'idée, il est complètement inventé ! De plus, je rappel que Mathieu Sommet et les autres personnes cités ne m'appartienne pas (sauf un que je citerait en bas pour pas spoiler !)

PS2: (non pas la console -') tous les endroits où il y a un 3, à l'origine c'est un cœur (supérieur3) mais il refuse de se noter, aller savoir pourquoi...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le caprice du Patron<span>**

Cela faisait presque une semaine que le Patron n'avait pas parlé à Mathieu. Il lui en voulait pour l'épisode 88. D'accord, il avait dit du mal au panda quand ils étaient sortis de l'asile. Mais c'est l'ursidé qui avait commencé ! Est-ce-que c'était une raison pour le mettre au-devant de la scène à chaque épisode ? Bien sûr que non ! Il fallait bien que le schizophrène se fasse pardonner auprès de son ami mais bon… au point de lui rendre hommage dans chaque épisode… et de ne pas faire attention à ses autres personnalités !

Entre l'instant panda « Gloire au panda » de l'épisode 87, la scène introductive de l'épisode 88 sur son passé et l'instant panda « Et c'est bon ! » du même épisode, sans oublier toutes ses interventions, il restait très peu de succès aux autres personnages. Le Patron avait toujours été la personnalité préférée des fans. Mais cette fois, le sondage avait montré un résultat différent de d'habitude.

1er : Panda

2eme : Geek

3eme : Patron

4eme: Hippie

Troisième.

Il était arrivé TROISIEME !

C'était la faute de Mathieu.

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de ce taire ! Il ne pouvait plus faire ses blagues perverses et quand il parlait, Mathieu ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Il n'avait eu que huit interventions dans le dernier épisode ! Huit parmi lesquels il en comptait une faite avec le Hippie et le Geek ainsi qu'un clown et une où il c'était incrusté dans le ''bêtisier'' de fin de vidéo –qui avait pour but de faire réagir Mathieu, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Sans parler de ses veines phrases comme «ho ça va pas l'tuer ! » ou « ça t'transforme en porno ? » qui n'avait pas non plus fait réagir son hôte. C'est presque comme si il n'existait plus. C'est le Panda qui prenait sa place ! Même le Geek le battait maintenant ! Ce petit gamer, puceau et dépourvu de vie sociale ! Vous voulez rire ? De ce côté-là, c'était la faute d'AngelMJ. Son sublime fanmade atteignait à présent plus d'un million de vue ! Alors que celui du Patron, bien qu'il soit tout aussi fantastique, atteignait seulement trois cent quatre-vingt mille vu. Tout le monde trouvait le Geek trop mignon maintenant. Le Panda aussi était mignon. Kawaii par-ci, kawaii par-là… A présent, le mignon l'emporte sur le pervers.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit tordu du Patron.

Puisque tout le monde aimait le « mignon », il allait lui aussi le devenir.

* * *

><p>- Patron y manque plus que toi ! Patron ! Il est passé où encore ?<p>

Mathieu allait commencer à tourner l'épisode 89 et toutes ses personnalités étaient présentes sauf le pervers. Certes, il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours mais le Patron était revenu et lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour le tournage. Il avait été assez bizarre d'ailleurs, comme si il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Patron c'est quand tu… NOM DE DIEU, mais vous êtes qui ?

Devant Mathieu se tenait une femme. Une femme qui lui ressemblait. Vêtue d'une veste noire ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, d'une paire de lunette de soleil et une cigarette à la bouche... ainsi qu'une énorme paire de seins, que le Geek ne cessait de regarder.

- Eh bien, vous m'reconnaissez pas ? dit-elle d'une voix féminine et sexy.

- PATRON ? s'exclamèrent ensemble tous les Mathieu de la pièce.

- Appelez-moi Patronne désormais ! 3

- Mais que, comment …?

Le Patron, ou plutôt, la Patronne, avait tous les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle reprit d'un air malsain et d'un sourire en coin :

- Alors comment vous me trouvez ?

Le Panda, le Geek, Mathieu et le Hippie répondirent chacun leur tour :

- Ne m'approche pas Femme !

- Gros boubies... * - *

- * Siffle * sexyyy!

- Psychédélique gros !

Les regards se tournèrent vers le Hippie :

- Bha quoi ?

- Bref, repris la Patronne, on n'était pas là pour tourner l'épisode ?

- Si, b-bien sûr, répondit Mathieu quelque peu déconcerté.

- Alors c'est parti !

* * *

><p>L'épisode n'aboutissait à rien. C'était sans doute le pire de tous. Le Patron, transformé en Patronne par on ne sait quel raison, ne voulait plus rien dire de pervers en tournage et le Geek ne pouvait pas se concentré, ne faisant que regarder la poitrine de la ''nouvelle'' personnalité. Il lui demanda plus d'une fois de le violer, ce à quoi la Patronne répondait des phrases tel que « non mon chéri, pas tout de suite » ou « pas maintenant ! Tu vois bien qu'on tourne là ! », comme pour voir souffrir sa future proie. De plus, le Hippie était shooté, et disait des phrases totalement dépourvues de sens –un peu comme d'habitude quoi. Et pour finir, le Panda refusait de tourné avec une humaine.<p>

- Bon les mecs, on fait une pause, déclara Mathieu à bout de force. Dans trente minutes, je vous veux tous ici, et je vous jure que vous allez tourner, que vous le veuillez ou non. Et Hippie, je t'interdis de te droguer jusque à ce qu'on ait fini toutes les prises.

Les personnalités se dissipèrent mais Mathieu interpella ''la Patronne'' :

- Toi là, viens ici tout de suite.

- Quoi ? Monsieur le petit schizophrène Mathieu Sommet voudrait-il une pipe en privé ?

Déjà que le ton de Mathieu n'avait rien de rassurant, là, ça serait sans doute pire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- Comment ça « qu'est-ce-que j'ai foutu » ? J'ai absolument rien fait !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Patron.

- C'est PatrONNE.

Mathieu s'avança, attrapa la Patronne à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Oula, oula, vas-y doucement gamin ! J'pensais pas que t'avais autant de force dis donc !

- Je répète : qu'est-ce-que t'as fait, bordel ?!

- Ok Ok mais lâche un peu ton étreinte mon mignon !

Le schizophrène recula, desserrant son emprise. La Patronne se dégagea, et marcha en se déhanchant. Elle était quand même bien foutue !

- Donc, commença le Patron féminin, comme tu m'as délaissés, au point presque de m'oublier et de ne pas réagir à mes commentaires…

- Mais aussi ils sont dégelassent tes commentaires !

- … les fans m'ont également délaissé, ce qui a eu pour effet que J'AI FINI TROISIEME AU SONDAGE DU MOIS !

- Oui et alors ? Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

- Mais tu te rends pas compte gamin, dis la Patronne avec sa voix d'origine. Le puceau est arrivé avant moi !

- Tiens t'as retrouvé ta voix.

- C'est ça fait l'innocent, repris la voix de femme sexy, y en a que pour le Panda depuis le début de la saison 5 ! Maître Panda encore et toujours ! et le Geek qui devient plus populaire que moi ! « Ho regardez les tous les deux ! Ils sont trop mignons ! » ça suffit maintenant !

- C'est pour ça que t'es comme ça ? demanda Mathieu avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. T'es jaloux ?

- Exactement ! Et nan je suis pas ''jaloux''. Mais faut prendre le bon côté des choses. J'ai un vagin ! T'imagines pas à quel point c'est différent d'un mec : tu sens-

- Ça m'explique pas comment t'as fait.

La Patronne regarda Mathieu avant de déclarer :

- Tu permets gamin ? j'me change et je reviens.

- Nan j'te ...

Trop tard. Elle était déjà partie.

* * *

><p>- Et les gars, ça fait trente minutes !<p>

La pause c'était écoulée et seul le Geek était présent.

Le deuxième à arriver fut le Hippie, dévalant les escaliers la tête la première, suivie de Maître Panda qui lui hurlait :

- On t'avait dit de pas te droguer imbécile!

Manquait plus que ''la Patronne''. Qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Tous les yeux étaient de nouveau fixés sur elle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe très courte de couleur noir, laissant un trou en guise de décolleté au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient derrière elle. Son maquillage lui donnait un tînt légèrement doré et son doux parfum embaumait la pièce. Ses lèvres glossé portaient avec élégance une cigarette. Les Mathieu avaient leur bouche ouverte face à une telle beauté. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était magnifique. Pas comme la blonde qui était là à la saison 2-3.

- Bon, qui veut tremper le cornichon dans un pot de peinture ? déclara-t-elle.

- Moiii ! cria le Geek en s'élançant vers la Patronne tout en étant retenu par Mathieu.

- Personne ! On est là pour le tournage je vous rappelle ! dis ce dernier.

Mais il avait déjà compris que l'épisode ne sera jamais tourné dans ces conditions. Il ajouta :

- Laissez tomber, on tournera demain. Toi Patron tu restes avec moi, on n'a pas fini de discuter.

- C'est PatrONNE…

- Je peux rester aussi dis, dis ?

- Toi le môme, vas jouer à WoW.

Chacun repartir à leur occupation, ne laissant que dans le salon Mathieu et la Patronne.

- Expliques-toi maintenant. Pourquoi t'es une meuf ? Et t'avises pas d'raconter des conneries.

- Ho c'est bon gamin, j'suis juste allé faire un tour dans le labo du Prof.

- TU AS QUOI ? On avait dit qu'on y retournait plus ! Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? Je m'étais assuré que toutes les entrées soit condamnées… Pour éviter justement une situation comme celle-ci…

- Tu es sûr d'avoir condamné TOUTES les entrées ?

- Bha oui, toutes les portes ont été cimentées.

- Les portes… Pas les entrées !

- Comment ça « les portes, pas les entrées » ?

Evidement ! Le trou caché par le carrelage blanc, sous la paillasse principale ! Le Prof s'en servait pour de s'échapper lors des incidents ou des explosions de son laboratoire, lui permettant ainsi de sortir en toute sécurité et d'allumer le jet d'eau qui éteignait les flammes.

- Alors on n'y va, repris Mathieu. Je veux pas que tu restes dans cet état. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es sexy ? Tu voulais pas être mignon ?

- Y a rien de plus attrayant qu'une beauté qui dit des trucs cochons, gamin.

- T'as raison, ça fait de l'audience. Aller on y va.

* * *

><p>Arrivé dans le repère du Prof, Mathieu resta cloué sur place. Il était déjà venu quelques fois mais n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le laboratoire était plein. Des fioles, des potions dont les liquides variaient du rose au vert en passant par le orange, ainsi que des choses indescriptibles s'y trouvaient. Il regarda les étagères à la recherche de la potion qui rendrait son apparence normale au Patron.<p>

- « Changer de vêtement instantanément » non. « Avoir la peau bleu » non plus. « Mettre enceint un homme »… mais qui voudrait ça ?

- Et gamin, j'ai celle qui t'faut ! « Faire pousser les cheveux » ! T'en a besoin non ?

- Ta gueule, j'ai trouvé.

Il sortit de l'étagère la fiole au liquide jaune qui portait l'inscription « Annuler les effets ». Il en restait très peu dedans, signe qu'elle avait dû servir plus d'une fois. Il la tendit à la Patronne en lui ordonnant de la boire, ce à quoi elle ne fut pas tout à fait d'accord :

- J'boirais pas ce truc ! On dirait presque de la pisse en plus ! Et réfléchit : si je la bois maintenant, je me retransformerais et ma robe risque de remonter…

- Et alors ? lui demanda Mathieu, tu la bois et c'est tout !

- J'ai pas de sous-vêtement 3

- Que-quoi ?

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je reste comme ça ? Rien qu'un peu…

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement du schizophrène. Elle le dépassait largement avec ses talons aiguilles de huit centimètre virgule cinq –oui, le virgule cinq est important. Mathieu tenta de s'éloigner mais le mur derrière lui l'en empêcha. Sentant le danger devenir imminent, Mathieu pris une des fioles qui était à sa droite et la but d'un trait. La Patronne recula, au cas où sa proie aurait bu une potion du type « Fait cracher des flammes » mais rien ne c'était produit. Mathieu s'élança alors vers le Patron féminin, le fit tomber en donnant un coup dans un des talons aiguilles et lui fit boire la potion jaune.

* * *

><p>- L'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire si vous savez comment communiquer avec le Prof ?<p>

Mathieu essayait en vint de demander à ses autres personnalités la réponse à cette question. Ils étaient tous mort de rire face à Mathieu et au Patron. Enfin, ce qui restait de Mathieu et du Patron.

Les potions qu'ils avaient bues les avaient légèrement transformées. La potion qu'avait bue Mathieu était une potion de rétrécissement. Lui qui, à l'origine, mesurait un mètre soixante, ne faisait plus que un mètre sept. Et le Patron… c'était pour lui un comble. La potion qu'il avait bue le privait de ses « plaisirs réguliers ». La potion était munie de l'étiquette « à donner au Patron : Paralysie des plaisirs sexuels ». De plus, il était dans le corps de la Patronne mais parlait avec sa voix ordinaire. Inutile de vous dire dans quel état il se trouvait ! Enfin, si ce n'était que ça. Mais lorsqu'ils c'étaient aperçus que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et qu'ils avait compris l'effet de la substance qu'ils avaient chacun ingurgités, ils c'étaient battus pour avoir ce qui restait de la potion pour annuler les effets et… elle leur avait échappé et c'était explosé en atteignant le sol.

- MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS TAISEZ ET VOUS REPONDEZ OU JE VOUS VIOLE TELLEMENT FORT QUE VOUS AUREZ LE TROU DU CUL DÉFONCÉ ET QUE VOUS VOUS EN SOUVIENDREZ PENDANT TOUTES VOS MISERABLES VIES C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?!

* * *

><p>Ainsi, le Geek avait proposé, les larmes aux yeux, terrorisé par « la Patron », de se rendre une nouvelle fois dans le laboratoire du Mathieu scientifique et d'essayer de trouver une fiole avec l'inscription « ouvrir brèche cérébral ». Ceux à quoi Mathieu acquiesça de suite. Après tout, il pouvait bien essayer. Il demanda donc à la Patron de surveiller les autres personnalités pendant qui cherchait la fiole.<p>

Mathieu descendit donc une nouvelle fois dans le laboratoire, repassant par le carrelage –qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas été rebouché. Il trouva facilement la fiole qu'il cherchait. Le liquide qui était dedans était mi-rose, mi-violet. Il l'a pris, bu un gorgé, la ferma et la reposa sur l'étagère. Il eut soudain un gros mal de tête et s'effondra.

- Laisse-moi gérer cette situation. Vous êtes vraiment tous stupides ici. Heureusement qu'il y a au moins moi qui possède la science infuse !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il avait repris sa taille normale et était allongé dans son canapé.<p>

- Et bien alors ? dépêche-toi faut qu'on tourne ! J'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu semblais tellement bien dormir.

- Alexis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu m'avais dis de venir à 17 heures, tu te souviens pas ?

- A si, oui je me rappel.

Avait-il rêvé ou était-ce la réalité ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se promis de faire plus attention au nombre d'intervention des personnages dans son émission.

* * *

><p>Voila c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !<p>

N'hésiter pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et également si y a des points à améliorer !

Donc, le personnage qui m'appartient est bien sûr celui de La Patronne ;) (tient, coucou Elena Carreira 3 )

Hors-sujet: Pour les prochaines fic' y a déjà le chapitre 6 de "Schizophrénie et serait-ce de l'Amour" (oui j'ai raccourci le titre) qui devrait arrivé dans la semaine ! (si internet me le permet...) ainsi que une autre fanfic' qui se base sur une Darkstory avec AngelMJ et Mathieu Sommet ! (que vous avez peut-être déjà commençé à lire)

Je m'explique: La fic' en question s'appel "Un Ange en enfer" dont le chapitre 1 et 2 à été écrit par Elena Carreira. Mais elle a été supprimé et je me suis donc proposer pour la reprendre (car je la trouvait super bien commencé). Et c'est à ma plus grande joie qu'elle m'a répondu par une réponse positive.

C'est une très bonne auteure qui c'est révélé être très sympathique, donc si vous la connaissez pas, foncez ! (Si le lien fonctionne pas: y en a un sur mon profil qui vous fera arriver directement sur le sien ! c'est bien foutu non ?) (comment ça je fait de la pub ?)

Voili voulou, c'est terminé pour le moment ! ^^

Je vous dis à bientôt les fanfictionneurs ! (et oublié pas la Review ! :P )

Yuki, le sangini irisé 3


End file.
